Core A: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will have the responsibility of overseeing the activities of the program and providing support for the interdisciplinary study of behavioral and neural plasticity in the aged. Research studies will include examining inflammation, gliosis, astrocytes, amyloid aggregation and intracellular accumulation. The Core will coordinate the shared use of facilities, services, equipment and supplies by all projects in the program and will coordinate the purchasing and maintenance of animals to meet the needs of all research operations. The Core will also monitor the Tissue and Peptide Resource Core, as well as oversee the availability and access of the ADRC database that incorporates clinical, neuropathological, neuroanatomical, and biochemical data on control and AD tissues. Additionally, the Core will be responsible for organizing meetings and colloquia, overseeing financial matters, and maintaining communication with other AD-related programs at UCI and the Alzheimer's Disease Research Centers of Orange, Los Angeles and San Diego Counties. The Core will also assist in material transfer agreements and oversee animal use/protocols and IRB issues.